sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Beaubos "Skeezix" Calhoun
Beaubos Calhoun(17 BBY–14 ABY), also nicknamed Skeezix, was a Major General in the New Republic Army, before suffering from a critical disease that limited his command ability. He was killed at the Second Battle of Etti IV aboard the [[NRSD Crusader|NRSD Crusader]]. Biography (17 BBY–4 ABY) Early Life Beaubos Calhoun was born of Corellian blood to parents who worked as Medical advisers for the Empire. During his birth, they were assigned as settlers to a planet known as Wayland - where Emperor Palpatine's personal storehouse was secretly located inside Mount Tantiss. In the years to come, Calhoun's parents saw the Empire's evil in the way Stormtroopers had begun to treat local sentients. It was his parents' decision to have him raised elsewhere. Beaubos was taken to Kashyyyk, where his parents knew a family of Wookiees. It was here that he was raised, learning to understand the Wookiee language at a very young age. He spent his days climbing, swinging, and even doing his best to mimic the Shyriiwook growl, if not in vain. It was during his young adulthood, in trying to explain to some furry friends how to speak his name, where he acquired his nickname. The Wookiees, unable to produce the necessary sibilance, ended up pinching out some relatively painful attempts at recreating the word, mashing the sibilance into an almost unrecognizable word, which Beaubos later recognized as being as close to "Skeezix" in Basic. He retained the nickname into later years, for his fondness of Wookiee culture. :(Note: This character was generated during early days of the MUSH. Due to this, some of his Wayland-oriented background may not gel with the articles linked to Wookieepedia. This is because such information was not as commonly available then, and the MUSH was not following the Zhan trilogy anyway, so the administration approved of Skeezix's background as it was.) The Rebel Alliance Calhoun joined one of the Rebel Alliance Army forces just prior to the Battle of Hoth. He was one of the few to escape the Empire's Blizzard Force Snowtrooper onslaught, and was evacuated along with others to a deep space rendezvous point. His survival of the battle, along with innate skill and alertness learned on Kashyyyk, soon awarded him a position in the Alliance Special Forces. It also landed him as a member of General Solo's ground assault team at the Battle of Endor, along with men like Jared Starwind. IC History Over the next few years, Calhoun did his duty for the Rebel Alliance in their upward battle to become the New Republic. One notary event occured during a wedding - where an assassin attempted to take out the bride and groom. Doing his duty, Calhoun protected Admiral Ackbar, and was shot in the process. He would also be married in 5 ABY to a woman named Jennifer Stephan, a Medical Officer in the New Republic Military. Only a year later, Jennifer was killed in a freak hyperspace accident, when the shuttle carrying her was sucked out of hyperspace by an uncharted star, and the crew was killed. The event was recorded on holo, and later viewed by staff aboard [[NRV Alderaan|NRV Alderaan]], including Skeezix himself. In 7 ABY, Calhoun was promoted to the rank of Major General, and given command over the Mid Rim regiments of the New Republic GroundOps. Of course, he decided that their new HeadQuarters base would be constructed at Kashyyyk, and oversaw its design and construction. He worked for some time to build a strong organization, but for reasons unknown, he retired from active service in 8 ABY. There were many rumors of course... overexertion and the loss of his wife were the two most promising stories. In 9 ABY, tragedy would befall his home planet of Kashyyyk. Riots between the New Republic garrison and natives caused political upheaval in rumors that the Republic's soldiers were behaving like Imperials. Distraught by these developments, Calhoun returned to his duties, but was immediately sent to Coruscant to orchestrate the ground defenses against an Imperial attack. At his command, the Republic troops dug in and prepared for the attack. After a month of intense bombing and preparations, the Imperial Army and Stormtroopers deployed. Skeezix lost the planet's headquarters and fell back to the Emancipated Imperial Palace, where the last remnants of his troops prepared to offer a last defense for the New Republic Senators, and President Woren Isaal himself, who were trapped inside the palace. Thousands of marines and infantrymen, backed up by artillery and tanks, but their defenses were broken by an assault let by AT-AT's. Chaos befell the Republic, and their President was killed. The remnants of the Republic fled to Chandrila. (more to come) Roleplay Logs Archive I've been fortunate enough to have some roleplay logs posted online. Calhoun, Beaubos "Skeezix" Calhoun, Beaubos "Skeezix"